Confesiones y orejas extensibles
by Prc95
Summary: No es de buena educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas.


_Esta historia participa en el reto_**_ "La Tercera Generación" _**_del foro __**"Retos Harry Potter y más"**_

**Disclaimer: **James Sirius y cualquier personaje reconocible pertenecen a JK Rowling, el resto han salido de mi cabecita.

* * *

**Las orejas extensibles**

**1 Septiembre 2046**

Como cada mañana desde hacía años, Junior y Nolan discutían acaloradamente en el piso superior.**James** ni siquiera se molestaba ya en subir a poner orden, porque los chicos lo ignoraban y elevaban sus voces por encima de la del hombre. Optó por esperar a que bajasen, ya calmados, para preguntar el motivo de aquella nueva disputa.

Mientras, hojeó distraídamente el ejemplar de _El Profeta_ que la lechuza había dejado puntual aquella mañana. Los neomortífagos volvían a ser portada, pero él hombre pasó por alto los titulares y pasó página hasta la sección de deportes, donde se enteró que los Chudley Cannons habían vuelto a colocarse los últimos en la liga. Desde que Erick Wood, el marido de su prima Molly, se había retirado definitivamente del quidditch, el equipo no había hecho nada más que empeorar.

-¡Papá! ¡Junior ha estado escuchando mis conversaciones telefónicas con esto! -un malhumorado Nolan entró en la cocina dando grandes zancadas y tiró un par de **orejas extensibles** sobre la mesa.

-¿Y con quién hablabas a las siete y media de la mañana? -preguntó James distraídamente, sin levantar la vista de los resultados de la última jornada.

-Con Mark -las mejillas de Nolan se tornaron rojizas nada más pronunciar el nombre de su amigo. Aunque nunca se lo habia confesado, James sabía perfectamente lo que Nolan sentía por él. -Pero, ¡eso no es lo importante! ¿No vas a decirle nada a tu hijo?

James asintió con la cabeza y se limpió la comisura de los labios con la punta de su servilleta de papel. Nolan lo miraba con las cejas arqueadas, dudando de que fuese a decirle algo a Junior. El chico se sirvió un tazón de leche y rebuscó en el armario alacena hasta dar con su caja de cereales azucarados. Pocos minutos después, el mayor de los hermanos entró tarareando alegremente una vieja canción de rock. Junior Potter era un adolescente desgarbado y moreno que había heredado los rasgos y el carácter del que fue su bisabuelo, el primer James. Nolan carraspeó ruidosamente cuando Junior se sentó junto a su padre, y James se dio cuenta de que, si no le decía nada, Nolan se enfadaría bastante.

-Esto, Junnie -James se mordió la lengua, dándose cuenta de que no empezaba bien. Solía llamar así a Junior cada vez que pensaba proponerle algún plan alocado que distaba mucho de lo que se suponía que un padre tenía que enseñarle a un hijo. Deció empezar de nuevo -Junior, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que dejes tranquilo a tu hermano?

El adolescente esbozó una sonrisa pícara al ver como su padre agitaba las orejas extensibles delante de sus ojos. A James siempre le había resultado muy difícil regañar a Junior, pues le recordaba demasiado a él.

-¡Papá! -Nolan dio un golpe en la mesa con el puño. -¡¿Sólo le vas a decir eso!?

-Vamos, vamos, Nolan -intentó tranquilizarlo James. -No ha sido para tanto. Además, piensa que no se va a repetir. Hoy volvemos a Hogwarts.

-¿Ves, hermanito? Te enfadas por tonterías -Junior esbozó una sonrisa triunfal y le guiñó un ojo.

-¡Joder, sois exasperantes! ¡Los dos! -bufó Nolan de mala gana, arrastrando la silla y levantándose bruscamente. -¡Se lo voy a contar a mamá!

-¡Cuida tus palabras, señorito! -le advirtió James. -Y daros prisa, aun tenemos que recoger a mamá antes de ir a Kings Cross.

Junior podía llegar a ser verdaderamente pesado, y eso fastidiaba mucho a Nolan. No es que no quisiese a su hermano, pero en ocasiones deseaba que madurase un poco y se comportase como una persona sensata de dieciséis años. Se pasaba el día gastando bromas, tramando travesuras y desobedeciendo normas. A su padre todo aquello podía resultarle muy divertido, pero a él y a su madre les sacaba de quicio.

Por suerte volvían a Hogwarts, y el Castillo era lo suficientemente grande como para no tener que encontrarse con Junior en todo el día. Además estaban en Casas diferentes, lo que ayudaba a que las posibilidades de verse disminuyesen notablemente.

-Pórtate bien, no quiero recibir ni una sola carta este curso -le decía mamá a Junior, mientras le llenaba la cara de besos.

-¡Mamá! Nunca has recibido ninguna carta... papá te lo cuenta todo -Junior esbozó una sonrisita y se escaqueó del abrazo materno hasta el reluciente expreso de Hogwarts -¡Nos vemos en Navidad!

-Ay, por las barbas de Merlín, este chico nos va a volver locos -Cassidy Potter rodeó a Nolan y le revolvió su revuelto cabello azabache -Menos mal que tú te pareces más a mí, cariño. Venga, date prisa, tengo que volver a San Mungo.

Cassidy era medimaga, una de las mejores, y desde que Nolan podía recordar, su madre siempre tenía prisa por ir a San Mungo. Habían sido muchos cumpleaños y Navidades sin su madre, pero no le reprochaba nada. De echo, él aspiraba a ser tan buen medimago como ella.

Se despidió de su madre con la promesa de que le escribía nada más llegar, y subió al Expreso con la idea de buscar a Mark, su mejor amigo. Mark Kilmmer era hijo de muggles, y el mago más brillante de su curso. Tenía el pelo cobrizo, los ojos dorados y una sonrisa amplia y reluciente. Sin embargo, el resto de la gente no veía más hallá de su ropa de segunda mano y su nariz extrañamente torcida, a causa de un golpe mal curado cuando era niño.

-¡Hey, Nolan! -Mark estaba allí, apoyado en la pared del pasillo junto a Annabeth, su prima favorita.

Annnabeth, la hija mediana del tío Albus y la tía Iris, tenían su edad y sus mismos ojso verde esmeralda, herencia del viejo abuelo Harry. Nolan se acercó hasta ellos con una sonrisa, y no pudo evitar que el corazón le comenzase a latir violentamente a medida que iba estando más cerca de Mark. Odiaba sentir eso por su mejor amigo, porque se conocían desde que tenían 11 años y Nolan sabía perfectamente que Mark estaba coladísimo por una Hufflepuff de su mismo curso.

-Oye, voy a ir a buscar a Lena, a ver cómo le ha ido el verano -Mark le dio una palmadita a Nolan en el hombro y se alejó alegremente. Nolan lo observó marchar, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Explícame como te puede gustar tanto, ¿qué le ves? -la pregunta de Annabeth le pilló desprevenido, y Nolan abrió los ojos desorbitadamente. Jamás le había hablado a nadie de sus sentimientos, ni siquiera a su prima favorita. La cogió del brazo y la empujó torpemente dentro de un compartimiento vacío, cerrando la puerta al entrar.

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso, Annabeth? -acercó su rostro tan al de su prima que sus narices se rozaron.

-Ay, me haces daño, Nolan -protestó al chica, zafándose de su garra. -No me lo ha dicho nadie, se te nota perfectamente. ¿Pero tú has visto los ojitos que le pones? Se te cae la baba.

-No se me cae la baba -farfulló Nolan frunciendo el ceño. -Mark es mi amigo y...

-El amor de tu vida -Annabeth esbozó una sonrisa pícara. -No me digas ahora que te da vergüenza salir del armario...

-¡Yo no tengo que salir de ningún sitio! -repuso Nolan malhumorado. -Mark es mi amigo, y punto. Y yo no soy gay.

-Por supuesto, tú no eres gay y el abuelo Harry es un mortífago... -bromeó la chica. -Conmigo puedes ser sincero, Nolan. No se lo voy a contar a nadie, te lo prometo. Y de todos modos, Hugo y Ryan lo son, y nadie cogió ningún trauma por eso...

Nolan dejó caer los hombros, abatido, y se sentó en el asiento. Miró a Annabeth con pesar, retorciéndose un mechón de pelo entre los dedos.

-Me gusta mucho -acabó por reconocer. -Desde hace tiempo... Pero... pero no sé si soy gay. Nunca me ha gustado ningún otro chico, sólo Mark. Quiero decir, cuando yo... bueno, cuando yo me... ah, joder, no pienso en _otros_ chicos. Sólo en Mark.

Annabeth se sentó a su lado y le puso una mano en la espalda. Apoyó la barbilla en su hombro y suspiró. Nolan agradeció eso, porque le reconfortó bastante. Había estado bien contarle su secreto a alguien, era cómo quitarse un gran peso de encima. Y sabía perfectamente que Annabeth nunca le diría nada a nadie.

**3 septiembre 2046**

A James siempre le habían gustado los desayunos en el **Gran Comedor**, sobre todo ahora que era profesor y podía observar como los alumnos se daban prisa por terminar deberes antes de las clases o recibían correo de casa. Había risas, gritos y tintineo de cubiertos chocando contra platos.

Acabó con parsimonia su plato de gacha de avenas, y se alegró a si mismo pensando que aquella noche podía volver a casa para estar con Cassidy. Le encanta ser profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero pasar tanto tiempo lejos de su mujer era la peor parte de su trabajo.

Vio como su hijo mayor, Junior, entraba al Gran Comedor corriendo. Llevaba el uniforme mal puesto y el pelo revuelto, y supo que se le habían vuelto a pegar las sábanas. Suspiró profundamente y se dijo a si mismo que era un caso perdido, _su _caso perdido. Todo el mundo sabía que Junior era su hijito derecho, y tenía que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por no favorecerlo en clase. De hecho, siempre hacía todo lo posible para no ponerle un Extraordinario, porque sino cabía la posibilidad de los otros alumnos lo tachasen del preferido del profesor, y James se había prometido a si mismo que sus hijos no iban a pasar por aquello.

Observó a Junior acercarse hasta la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde Nolan y Mark terminaban su desayuno tranquilamente. Vio como se agachaba junto a Nolan, sacaba algo de su mochila (no pudo ver que era, pero distinguió una masa color carne) y luego le decía algo al oído. Nolan gritó, Mark abrió mucho los ojos y Junior estalló en carcajadas.

Lo siguiente fue tan inesperado como sorprendente, porque Nolan se levantó y le propinó un puñetazo en la cara, que hizo que Junior se tambalease y cayese de culo al suelo. El Gran Comedor entero se paralizó, y James sintió como decenas de pares de ojos saltaban de él a sus hijos y viceversas. Mientras se levantaba y corría hasta los chicos, intentaba asumir que había sido Nolan, y no Junior como de costumbre, el que había empezado la pelea.

-¡Pegas como una nenaza! -gritaba Junior, limpiándose un hilillo de sangre que le resbalaba por el labio. -¡Nenaza! ¡Maricón!

Nolan se enervó y volvió a arremeter contra él, pero James fue más rápido y se interpuso entre ellos.

-¡Quietos! ¡Ahora! -exclamó autoritariamente.

Nolan se quedó con el puño en alto, respirando entrecortadamente. Miraba a Junior con el ceño fruncido, la mandíbula tensa y muchas ganas de pegarle. James ayudó a su hijo mayor a incorporarse, y luego, ordenando al resto de los alumnos que volviesen a sus quehaceres, arrastró a los chicos hasta el vestíbulo.

-¡Empezó Nolan! ¡No le he hecho nada! -protestaba Junior, oponiéndose a seguir caminando.

-¡Mentiroso! ¡Estúpido y engreído mentiroso! -Nolan intentó voler a propinarle un puñetazo, pero James le frenó.

-¡Parad! ¡Los dos! ¡Ahora!

Los condujo hasta su despacho, y les obligó a tomar asiento. Cerró la puerta con pestillo y ocupó su lugar detrás del escritorio, lleno de papeles y posibles examenes. Y, en una esquina, una pequeña foto de Cassidy con los niños.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -intentó sonar sereno, pero no lo consiguió.

-Nolan es imbécil -refunfuñó Junior. -Eso pasa.

-¡Cállate! -le espetó su hermano. -¡Escucha mis conversaciones, papá! ¡Siempre lo hace! ¡Con esas malditas orejas extensibles me oyó hablar en el tren con Annabeth!

-¿Es eso verdad, Junior? -James miró a su primogénito, inquisitivo.

Junior frunció a un más el ceño y asintió con la cabeza secamente. Sin que su padre tuviese que pedírselo, puso sobre el escritorio su pareja de orejas extensibles.

-No tengo más -aseguró.

-Está bien -James metió las orejas en el cajón, y lo cerró con llave.

-¿Está bien? ¿¡Está bien!? -Nolan se puso de pie. -¡No está bien! ¡Era una conversación privada con mi prima! ¡No tenía por qué enterarse!

-¿Pero tú eres tonto o algo? -repuso Junior con el ceño fruncido. -¡Eso no tenía nada de secreto! ¡Todos en casa lo sabemos!

El rostro de Nolan empalideció, y James supo en el acto sobre qué había sido la conversación con Annabeth. Miró a Junior con reproche, y el chico se encogió de hombros, hundiendo la cabeza. Nolan se había quedado en silencio, con la vista clavada en el borde del escritorio.

-¿Tú también lo sabías, papá? ¿Y mamá? -preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Ay, Nolan -James decidió que el castigo por el puñetazo llegaría después. Rodeó el escritorio y se puso de cuclillas junto a la silla de Nolan -eres mi hijo, te conozco mejor de lo que crees.

-Pero... -Nolan tragó saliva y luchó por contener las lágrimas. -Junior no tenía derecho a decirlo delante de todos. No ha sido justo que Mark se haya enterado así. Ahora me odiará.

-No te va a odiar -le aseguró James enérgicamente, apretándole cariñosamente el brazo. -Mark es tu mejor amigo y lo entenderá, ya verás.

Nolan esbozó una tímida media sonrisa y se limpió una lágrima furtiva. Asintió con la cabeza e hizo el amago de ponerse de pie, pero James lo retuvo por el hombro y sacudió la cabeza.

-Pero ahora vamos a hablar de vuestros castigos. A ti por usar objetos prohibidos -señaló a Junior. -Y a ti por pegar a un compañero.

* * *

**Notas: **Primero decir que creo que he incumplido la regla principal de este reto, que es escribir sobre la tercera generación. Aunque no estoy del todo segura, porque el protagonista es James Sirius (junto con sus hijos) Además no se aclaraba que fuese en sus años escolares, así que quizás no lo haya hecho tan malo.

Una vez dicho esto, supongo que os estaréis haciendo varias preguntas. Seguramente la principal sea: "¿Junior? ¿Qué clase de horrible nombre es ese?" Pues si os sirve de consuelo, el primogénito de James sea llama Harry Seamus (por que sí, el padre de Cassidy es Seamus Finningan), pero comenzaron a llamarle Junior para no confundirlo con sus abuelos.

A ver, más cosas. "¿Hugo gay? ¿Hugo Weasley?" Efectivamente. En mi cabeza tengo un esquema con todos los niños de la 3º generación, sus parejas y sus hijos, y desde el principio tuve clarísimo que Hugo sería gay y adoptaría a un niño. Ya escribiré sobre ello en otro momento.

Ahora no se me ocurre nada más que deciros pero ya sabéis, cualquier duda me la ponéis en un review y estaré encantadísima de responderla. ¡Un saludo!


End file.
